


Locked Inside of Laser Tag

by plantqueenbetty



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantqueenbetty/pseuds/plantqueenbetty
Summary: Walt and Saul go for a second visit to the laser tag arcade. When they find themselves locked inside, they discover a connection to each other that really lights things up.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Walter White
Kudos: 6





	Locked Inside of Laser Tag

Saul’s Cadillac breezed through the Albuquerque streets on its way to what was soon to be ‘Walt’s Laser Tag Arcade’ while the man in the passenger seat sat anxiously. Walter White tried to be a patient, stoic man, but his recent visit to his former employer’s car wash had left him uneased.   
“How much longer until we get there?” Walter asked as he squeezed his hands in his lap.   
“It’ll just be another couple minutes Walt. Trust me, once you get to the Laser Tag place, your worries will melt away. Get it? From the lasers!” Saul was always one to lighten the mood with levity. “Besides, so what if Bogdan refused to sell the car wash? This laser tag place was #1 in my books anyways!”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Walt replied.  
“Is it because he said something about your eyebrows? Look Walt, I-”  
“I said I don’t want to talk about it Saul!”Walt ended the conversation. For the next two minutes they drove in silence until they reached the strip mall that contained it. The prestigious 11,040 sqaure foot combination laser tag/arcade, formerly owned by Danny “Bokuto” Hossman, soon to be owned by Walter White, and extremely-short-term-interimly owned by Saul Goodman representing Ice Station Zebra Associates(representing Saul Goodman).   
Cacophony of legal ownership measures aside, Saul was happy to arrive back to what he wish wasn’t his arcade. He did enjoy walking around inside; seeing the arcade games flashing reminded him of his childhood in Cicero. “Alright, we’re here, let’s go ahead and take our last walk through and then we can sign the paperwork and get started on finding somebody to put your name on the sign. It’ll be better if you show effort in the business, you know.” Saul continued his sales tactics as he exited the vehicle, “And a new sign might attract actual customers, which you’ll eventually need a few of.”  
“Let’s just do what we came here to do, okay?” Walt sighed as he got out of the car. It was 3 in the afternoon, but the strip mall was empty as it was at 2 a.m. The laser tag place was the only one to run its neon lights 24/7 in the block, and Walt zoned out on its faint glow as he thought about what he was going to tell Skylar. She was the one who had pushed him to get the car wash; how would he explain buying the arcade instead?   
“Walt are you coming in?” Saul interrupted Walt’s thought at the door, holding it open for him to enter, “come on, it locks when it closes and it’s heavy, I don’t want to hold it open all day”  
“Oh, sorry,” Walt snapped out of it and walked into the arcade.  
“That’s fine. I just don’t want to- WAIT!!” Saul exclaimed as the door slammed shut, “I just left the keys… locked in the door… ah shit this is just what I was saying, I’ve heard from Danny this happened before, and-”  
“Wait, you mean we’re locked in here?” Walt jutted in to Saul’s spiel.  
“Yes. Shit, my bad. But hey, this isn’t the worst place to be locked up, right? You don’t have guards watching you, you can eat whenever you want.”  
“What, there’s food here?” Walt was perplexed, he had thought this place had been closed for weeks if not months.  
“I always have Danny leave enough food here to qualify as a safehouse. In case things ever get too dicey at my law office, of course.” Saul was ever quick with answers. Of course, he had used the laser tag place as a safehouse before, but he hadn’t forgotten to keep hold of the keys then. “Let’s go check it out. The fridge and everything is in the back.”  
Entering into the kitchen/breakroom of the arcade, Walt opened the fridge as Saul checked the cupboards for instant coffee.  
“Barbeque takeout? What’s that doing in here” Walt asked as he pulled out a plastic bag of old ribs.   
“Oh, I guess Danny must have left it in there and forgotten to taken it out when he sold the place. I mean, I think I’ve seen that guy with some sort of meat in his hands anytime I’ve met with him in person. Man eats like a horse! There should be other food in there, some vegetables.” Saul trailed off as he focused more on searching the second cupboard for the instant coffee he was going to need if he was going to have to deal with being stuck inside of the arcade. In the third cupboard, he was successful. “Aha! And it’s even mocha, that’s a good flavor,” Saul grabbed a pitcher to heat some water.   
“Saul, it’s good that we have food and.. coffee, but, we need to still figure out how we’re going to get out of here. Are there any other sets of keys?” Walt’s mind stayed anxiously glued to the situation at hand; he could hardly build up the appetite to eat the canned peaches he found in the back of the fridge.  
“There aren’t any other keys that I know of, but I’ve been thinking about this,” Saul said as he spoke off the cuff, “and we might have to wait here today. But by tomorrow, when Jesse notices you haven’t come to cook with him, he’ll come looking, and he’ll know to come visit your recently acquired new arcade since I had called him about it earlier this week.”  
“Call. That’s right! Why don’t we call somebody, maybe Jesse, and have them pick us up right now?” Walt felt eager at working out this solution.  
“Well, the thing is, when Danny got this place built he had these metal things installed. Some kind of a cage, I kind of forget…”  
“A Faraday cage.” Walt’s eyes started to bulge.  
“Yeah that’s right! The one that cuts off cellular communications, among other things. Keeps you from being tracked though. Although I guess in this case we want to be tracked, huh.” Saul quipped as Walt felt deflated. He really was going to be stuck in here with Saul and his merciless jokes for at least the next 16 hours. He began to stare blankly into his peaches as he thought about how he could potentially figure out another way out of there, when Saul walked up to him, pulling out a bottle.  
“Hey, I brought this scotch cause I figured you and I would have a shot to celebrate the transferal of property. But since we’re going to be stuck in here all night, we might as well enjoy the whole thing huh?” Saul had pulled out a bottle of 10-year barrel aged imported Scotch, and as Walt muleld it over for a few moments, he decided.  
“Give it here,” he said, reaching for the bottle.  
“Uh uh uh, we’re in an arcade. We should have some fun with this. How about we play some skeeball, whoever loses has to take a shot? Deal?” Saul had developed skeeball skills from his previous experiences in the safehouse, and he was happy to show them off to somebody, even if it was just a business partner.   
“Fine, we’ll play skeeball,” Walt agreed, and they left the kitchen back into the main arcade to the skeeball alley. Taking turns on the rink, Saul went first and aimed for the 100-point hole in the corner, but made two misses down to the 10-point hole. Sucking in his ambition, he aimed for the 30 and 40 instead and brought himself to an average score of 160. Going second, Walt calculated things out and aimed for the 50 each time. After missing it once, he corrected his aim and sunk it then next five balls, scoring a great 260.   
“Good shots Walt, I didn’t think you were so good at this game. I’ll pour myself a shot” As Saul dug into his suit pocket for the shot glasses, Walt spoke up.  
“Give me a shot too. I want to really start having fun.” Walt steeled his eyes as he focused on the 100-point corner on the right. After two errant throws, he sunk a ball in. And then another. On his second round, Walt scored 420 points, to the awe of Saul. They played a few more rounds, sharing shots after each one, until after the fifth round.  
“Alright Walt, we should check something else out. I’ve sometimes played that fighting game they have in here, you can try it out first. It has its own chair and everything.” Saul guided Walt to the Tekken 3 arcade stand, and Walt sat down at the chair in front of the machine. ‘Choose Your Character’ read out of the screen, and Walt scrolled for a fighter.   
“You should pick Kuma. He’s an actual bear!” Saul goaded on. “King? Why pick King?”  
“I just like the tiger head that he has.”  
“Yeah right, it’s the muscles huh. I still think you should’ve picked Kuma.”  
“Why do you want me to play Kuma so badly?” Walt asked, turning to Saul.  
“I just like bears, what can I say” Saul humbly replied.  
Walt played through a round of Tekken, and died to the second-to-last fighter in the ‘Story Mode’. With Saul now having a turn, he played through a round as well, stringing together aerial combos and beating through the ‘Story Mode’, leaving his initials SGM in between two of his other entries in the high score board. After beating the game, Saul offered Walt another go, which he turned down.  
“Saul, I don’t think I can play more of a violent video game. I think the blood and the alcohol together is getting me nauseous. Why don’t we go find another game?” Walt was beginning to stumble a little as he walked, and Saul was beginning to feel flush in the face. Their shots from skeeball were flowing in their system now, and soon Saul’s Tekken Victory shot was going to hit him as well.   
“Let’s go to the basketball hoops. That should take your mind off things for a bit. Then maybe you’ll want something to eat too.” Saul took Walt to the hoops, a paired set of games with two hoops and two sets of balls to compete with a friend. “Wait, volleyballs? That’s weird. The hoops are still basketball hoops though, hey Walt push the button to turn on the scoring.” Saul picked up one of the small white balls and as he saw the board light up he shot it for the basket. Sunk in.   
“Saul, thanks for trying to keep me happy with these games, but I think maybe I need to talk about what’s bothering me.” Walt began to talk as they both shot baskets.   
“You mean about Bogdan? Listen Walt, an eyebrow insult-”  
“No, not fucking Bogdan. I mean Skylar. She’s been bothering me. This divorce has been bothering me. I’ve always told myself I’m in the meth business for my family, but what family do I have if my wife wants to leave me and sees me as too dangerous to be around my own kids? Have I been doing this all for nothing?”  
“Hey Walt, listen buddy, you’re okay. You aren’t doing this for nothing, you’re still doing it for your family, of course! And don’t worry about that divorce, I can hook you up with the best divorce lawyer this side of the Mississipi and you’ll have full custody of your kids without having to worry about Skylar taking a cent!” Saul, in his excitement and drunken desire to ease his friend, began falling into his salesman ways, “And don’t worry about what she knows. I have three letters for you: N D A, stands for non-disclosure agreement. What she can’t say will never hurt you.”  
“Thanks Saul. That does mean a lot. But I also want to keep my family together. It’s just…. Skylar doesn’t love me anymore… She won’t sleep with me, she hardly even touches me. This must be the alcohol letting me say this, but I actually haven’t had sex in 4 months. Can you believe that?”  
“I’m sorry to hear that Walt. Come here.” Saul put down the volleyball and pulled Walt in for a hug. “Just because Skylar is rejecting you, it doesn’t have to be the end of the world. Listen, I can help you feel better in those ways too.”  
“Saul, I’m really not interested in hiring any prostitutes.”  
“I’m your lawyer, not your prostitute,” Saul explained as he leaned his head in and began to kiss Walt on the lips. The Tekken shot was kicking in. But as his lips met Walts, a strange chemistry began to take place between them, and Walt began to lean into the kiss as well. Their eyes closed and after a few seconds, Saul pulled away, looking back at Walt. “How did that feel?”  
“I haven’t been kissed like that since I went bald!” Walt guffawed. He leaned in for another kiss, and as his lips met Sauls he closed his eyes again and savored the moment. The inebriation of both parties led to them both getting more turned on from the kiss, and their hands began to wander from the hugging embrace. Walt’s hand began to reach down into Saul’s pant pocket, and Saul’s hand began to caress Walt’s head in the kiss. Soon their lips parted ways as they began to kiss together their tongues. Walt could faintly taste the coffee Saul had drank earlier as he tightened his grip of Saul’s behind.   
Pulling back for breath, Saul and Walt looked at each other in bewilderment. Walt had always stuck to his conservative upbringing, which taught him that creating and maintaining a nuclear family is the secret to success, and so he’d never entertained any homosexual impuleses before. Saul was decidedly pansexual and blind to gender as lady justice too is blind, but he had never considered that he would find himself having the hots for Walter White, his business partner and a still-married man. It seemed a combination of alcohol and his light mood in the arcade left him bubbly, and when he saw a chance he took it without thinking. But now that he had taken it, he was enjoying the consequences.  
“Saul, I’ve never done this before. I mean, with a man, you know.” Walt began to feel strange, the pit in his stomach was gone but instead he almost was feeling… butterflies?  
“Don’t worry Walt. Just do whatever comes natural.” Saul began taking his suit jacket off, unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal his undershirt. “Come here, I think you could use more comfort.” Saul embraced Walt again and hissed him, reaching down to his crotch and rubbing at him. At the stimulation, Walt began to get erect. This erection also made the butterflies in his stomach stir like hornets, and he pulled away from Saul.  
“Wait. My stomach is starting to feel strange, I think this might be happening too fast.” Walt leaned back onto an arcade table to catch his bearings, looking around at the lights to cool his mind down.  
“You know what will make your stomach feel better. Is having a taste of this!” Saul almost cheered as he unbuckled his pants and bared his legs and groin. Staring at Saul’s erect member, the butterflies in Walt’s stomach began to calm. He wasn’t the only person feeling turned on by all of this, and having the visual confirmation of Saul’s penis reassured him. He reached down and started to stroke it, and Saul shifted his legs to get more from Walt’s hand. Saul began to coax Walt’s head down with his hand, and Walt followed along and got down to his knees.   
“I really have never done this before.” Walt said, somewhat apprehensive at trying to fit all of Saul Goodman into his mouth.   
“Just go slow and the only rule is to not let your teeth down on it!” Saul happily explained. And so, Walt opened his mouth and started by licking the tip of Saul’s dick. Feeling okay, he started to go further and took the tip into his mouth. At this, Saul began to moan in pleasure. Encouraged by this, Walt started to go further but found his mouth couldn’t take much more than a couple inches. He pulled back, and tried to explain as much to Saul.  
“That’s fine Walt, you go so soft and smoothly, it feels excellent anyways. You shouldn’t stop.” And gently pushing at Walt’s head, Saul got Walt to comply and Walt began to blow him some more. Continuing for a minute or two, ginned on by the novel-ness of the experience and Saul’s moans, Walt began to feel Saul’s penis quiver in his mouth, and a second afterward he felt his mouth get filled with a salty fluid. Saul had came in his mouth. Taken by surprise by the sudden fluid and the taste, Walt got up and spit it out.  
“Agh, you didn’t warn me about that.”  
“It was just feeling so good, I kind of lost track”  
“Well, I guess it’d be fair if you returned the favor?” Walt said as he began to remove his pants. The shocking taste of Saul’s semen didn’t take away from his own erection, and Saul’s eyes piqued up when he saw it.  
“Sorry Walt, but this mouth of mine doesn’t close for anything. Not even to reciprocate oral sex. But I will let you fuck me in the ass first, is that a fair deal?” Saul was eager to see what Walt could do with that thick cock he had just pulled out.  
“Oh- I mean, I uh,”  
“Has Skylar ever let you have anal sex?”  
“Not in years.”  
“Then wouldn’t you like to enjoy it after so long without it? Trust me, I’m advocating for your pleasure here!” Saul finished taking off his dress shirt and undershirt, getting fulled naked except for his tie, and bent over using the air hockey table for support. “Go ahead Walt, come and fuck me already!” Walt approached Saul with some hesitation, but after putting his hands on Saul’s hips, he felt a natural urge to go inside, and he inserted himself into Saul’s rear. The first push made Saul make a noise, but he waved Walt on and told him to keep going. As Walt entered further, he felt the tightness of Saul envelop around him, and he felt pleasures he hadn’t felt since perhaps first meeting his wife. When he started to pull out and back in, Saul started to moan in pleasure at the feeling of Walt entering him. While he hadn’t come to the arcade expecting an ass-fucking, Saul was always one to enjoy sexual hedonism when it was offered.   
Walt continued to thrust into Saul, and Saul began to match his rhythm and was gyrating his hips into Walt as he thrust, getting Walt deep inside of him. These thrusts filled Walt with euphoria, and he knew that soon he was going to orgasm. He let Saul know, and Saul shouted for him to finish anywhere he wanted. A man of duty, Walt finished inside of Saul, entering his whole length into him as he felt his thighs get light and then heavy, and he slumped over Saul’s body, exhausted. 

This alcohol-fueled night of sexual discovery continued, until they both wore themselves out. In the morning, the sunrise came through the windows around 7 in the morning and awoke the two men to their hungover states. Walt sat in the Tekken chair but faced the arcade at large, as he thought about the events of the last night. “Saul, is this really what we were put on this earth to do? To be gay and do crimes?”  
Saul pulled out a cigar and lit it, puffing a few breaths before answering. “All cops are bastards”  
Without a warning, Jesse opened the door at the front of the arcade, and looked horrified at the half-naked figures of Mr. White and his lawyer, Saul Goodman.  
Walt laughed at his reaction. “I guess you are not the one who knocks!”

-fin


End file.
